The Wandering Foreigner
by DeathFrown
Summary: Things go bad and Seras ends up in the past but who knows how?(I do). As the small family leaves the Hot Beef Pot Restaurant they end up having an accident due to Yahiko's carelessness. Don't worry about character bashing too much, I'm huge fans of both franchises. :) R*R and ENJOY. ;P. ON HOLD. Please accept my apology, to those who are waiting.


This is a cross-over! You would've probably read the summary and your curiosity got the best of you! Reeling you in here. So have a seat and enjoy this one-shot. I cannot guarantee a second chapter even if people begged but well, if one of you has a plot-bunny for continuing this, I'm up for letting you take over and write away. Such a weird cross-over isn't it! Ha-ha.

And if anybody, for the love of god, explain this sentence fragmentation! Would it bother you, if said sentences were fragmented or would it not? I have no idea and a response would be appreciated! I'm sorry to say but like mentioned previously, this is a one-shot. I'll probably make other one-shots with different starts.

**The foreigner **

"Man. The food was amazing as always! Let's go again tomorrow! What do you guys say?" a young boy says out-loud not caring to lower his voice even in public. The others seemingly not caring as well, no, this group of seven were having too much fun to care for such concessions in their joy.

"Of course not, just think of the cost it would amount to!" A young lady answers with repulsion obviously present within her voice. This was Kaoru the little families' most money-wise little critter, according to Yahiko, the boy who wanted more of what seemed to be an amazing hot beef pot.

"Where would we get the money? Even if Kenshin and Sanosuke did end up getting jobs, this kind of spending will still be a luxury and besides their jobs don't provide enough for it anyway."

She callously says hurting their pride a little, why? For it was the truth and it had to sting or else they would complacently let their jobs fall out of their hands yet again. Kenshin just smiled with a bead of sweat while Sanasuke harrumphed in annoyance.

The young boy clicks his tongue with disappointment from the small exchange with the harsh lady of truth.

"And besides Yahiko, you can't spend your days lazing around in the dojo! You have to get a job as well." She adds easily hoping to persuade him with the matter of food on the line, the young boy immediately jumps in response as his hands jerk behind his head and he stops a few steps in front of the group. A lady and two little girls giggle from the reaction and knowing that she would start proposing various places he could start working. He quickly thought of his get-away and struck gold.

"Race ya to the dojo Sano!" he immediately interjects stealing her limelight and starts dashing before Sano can even react. A moment later after his finally shrunk from the surprise challenge he planted his feet in the ground and called out.

"You're on brat!" but before he could kick off the ground to catch up, the entire group gasps and he stops in his tracks as clearly his challenger had just forfeited the race. He looked in disappointment as the boy was carelessly looking over his shoulder to Sano to signal his spirit by joining in but before he could realize why the entire group looked in horror for the soon-to-happen incident or rather for the lack of a better word were at a loss of words as it occurred.

The boy immediately ran head first into something soft bouncing off the said softness and landing on his ass with his eyes shut scared of the reaction he was about to receive. The others just looked on in a wordless state as they saw the person covered in drags spin around twice, presumably due to the large object which spun around with her and then the colour drained from their face as well as said person collided headfirst into a metal street light.

"Look at what you've done! YAHIKO!" Yahiko finally opening his eyes saw the strange wanderer greeting the metal street light head-first and immediately Yahiko lost his capability of processing everything and was panicking, looking for words to defend him and apologize at the same time.

"Oh my, blood!" Kaoru says with panic as well as she finally reaches close enough to see the trickling crimson drops falling out from the hood of the knocked-out wanderer. She immediately spins on her heel.

"Megumi!" she says with a worried shout and they others immediately rush over and in the end move out of the way as the only qualified doctor finally catches up. An old man and two children just stood at the distance as he held the two little ones from going. They obviously were interested but the old man stood firm in his grasp of the two little ones.

After a quick examination of her body she immediately pales, quite visibly to the others. Her hands a bit finicky as she thinks of what's to be done after they reach home.

"Kenshin run back to the dojo and get some towels and hot water ready along with the first aid kit, judging from the bleeding and how it happened, it can't be pretty. The wound could be more serious than what's visible over the blood." Yahiko now also visible pales, obviously never in such a predicament, he clenches his hands in his useless within situation where he, the _cause_ could do nothing but stand and look at the victim of his carelessness.

"Sano carry her and run as fast you can! We'll be right behind you." Yahiko starting a bit late still affected by his carelessness notices the rather large baggage left behind which the others missed and started dragging it behind the rest. He resolved to apologize the second he got back home, a thousand times if necessary! A man should never a girl and that too it was her face, he mentally rebuked himself for his carelessness as he trudged with the heavy box as it dragged behind him almost twice his size.

The group upon reaching home saw Sano had already put down the young lady on a bed but they also noticed the disturbing sight of his entire back drenched with blood. She had lost a lot and Kaoru realizing the fact immediately started running to get blood packs. She obviously didn't know what blood-type she was and determined the best course of action was to get a bit of everything so that if Megumi did indeed somehow determine her blood-type with her knowledge they would have everything ready.

Kenshin was already working on removing the blood from around the wound as he wasn't sure of what he was doing and hoped this was good enough to let the doctor get a better view. He indeed inflict such crazy wounds previously but that was a long time and he wasn't one to enjoy looking upon the bloodied body of a corpse rather he immediately left without a second glance after what he had to do was done.

"Thank you Ken." Megumi said in a grave voice sending a chill down her friend. They just hoped in their hearts their little friend hadn't done something he would regret for the rest of his life.

"Oh my!" she said aloud immediately after a moment.

"Wha-What's wrong Miss Megumi!?"

"The wound." She paused looking more closely wiping off more of the dried up blood which stagnated upon the wound. "It's gone!"

"Huh!?" Kenshin comically reacted, the wound should've surely broke her skull the way she fell towards that metal post along with that large luggage on her!

He took a closer look and upon the last bits of blood being cleared found the wound just a tiny cut a bit above to the right of her eye on her temple.

"It's gone, that it is." He proclaims as a supplement to prove that the doctor was not imagining it.

"So how is she!?" Sano peaks in getting another bucket of hot water for a procedure if necessary and both of them look at him with a surprised look to which he adds.

"What?" albeit a bit annoyed, he too obviously cared if the stranger died or not.

"She's fine." Megumi says in a gentle tone.

"What!?" he shouts his response making both Megumi and Kenshin jump while spreading a shock across the rest who had no idea what had occurred. In response the doors in all three directions north, west and east slid open revealing a scared Kaoru and Yahiko in both directions and the one which Sano had slid open so he could peak in. The south was open and well, quite undisturbed.

"She's fine!" Megumi proclaims immediately with a softer and more relieved look than they were used to.

"That she is!" Kenshin says in approval and visibly the hearts of two of the three fell and in sync they fell with it to the ground but Sano just looked on in surprise at the little blonde stranger.

"But it's quite surprising, she lost so much blood and yet there's barely a cut. But a cut nonetheless that needs sewing so now go away so I can work in peace." They all looked completely relieved and Yahiko clearly gained a few years of his life back as his worrying died down.

Megumi gasps immediately after again sending a shiver down the rest of their backs.

"It's gone!" she says yet again as if re-affirming the previous finding leaving the rest wondering if she had a memory loss.

"Yes, that's what you just said!" Sano retorts immediately leaving no time for her to continue.

"No, the cut-." Again Sano cuts in. "Yes! The cut, what else were you talking about!? Are you sure you aren't a patient as well?" She glares daggers at Sano for a second making him regret what he had just said, Sano just looked away with a tinge of fear for what the woman was going to do.

"I mean it's completely gone! The small cut as well, look Ken! It's gone as well!" Kenshin immediately crouched down, his wait upon his knee and inspected the said cut which they had both seen a few moments ago. His eyes immediately stretched open, obviously surprised by what he had found.

"It's gone." He said in addition missing his usually carefree addition to it.

"Isn't that good or is that bad Miss Megumi." Kaoru adds in uncertain of the obvious answer. Megumi was a bit too in astonished to say anything back.

Sano wasn't one to suspect stuff too much but he had something to show and he didn't want to throw it in their face after they had just regained their previous mood albeit a bit down. He obviously didn't want to be the party pooper here and throw a blood soaked shirt into the mix. He just kept his back and took a few steps back and moved out of sight.

Although he failed to go unnoticed as Kenshin immediately caught the large stain on his back and looked back to the girl who seemingly just lived past a horrendous amount of blood-loss, something surely fatal. His face was serious as he looked at her temple where the cut had previously resided before disappearing in a matter of seconds.

"Well thank god! I thought for sure it was something serious." Kaoru said immediately dispensing his serious mood and bringing a certain someone to the limelight.

"I'm sure someone has a lot of apologies to make when another certain… somebody wakes up." Kaoru adds as she finally realized they knew nothing of the girl laid there before them. They rest also looked to her for a second before Yahiko finally cut the thick atmosphere.

"I bought the big thing she was carrying. Its super heavy, I bet you there's going to gold inside!" Yahiko says with a uncertain approach, maybe the gold comment would get him scolded but maybe on the off-chance Kaoru would also get interested in it rather than him.

To his surprise she did none. She released a large amount of air, obviously showing her resignation in dealing with him. Earning two rather large beads of sweat from the other two because of his attitude and thinking in his predicament. The girl just slept on peacefully undisturbed by any large shouts of exclamation.

"Don't forget, tomorrow you're still going to apologize for as long as it takes! For now, let's wait until she wakes up. Since she's alive and everything, let's wait until she wakes up. Miss Megumi will you be staying over, it's quite late?

Catching her off-guard she looked at Kaoru as if she had killed a man for a moment before softening at the easy offer.

"Okay." She said resigning herself and so the night of drama came to a close as each of them took their baths and tucked themselves in. Though there were two who were in deep thought that remained awake a little longer than the rest.

**To Be Continued. Maybe.**

Hope you liked it! I may do some more chapters but I'm not sure of what to do for the case of villains. Well even the time-line is a bit blurry. This could be in the interval of when Sano joins them and rather than Shishio's arc beginning immediately turns to filler but having this as the after-story leaves me with more experience in their lives as well as scars to show off. Not that a certain somebody is lacking those. For those who wonder why the spellings are a bit off are different from certain other English. Word is set to English(India) my countries fine set of spellings. - Sarcasm laces comment cause I usually end up using the alternative spelling and end up losing marks in some spelling tests so I kinda hate both ways of writing it. The past is not to be discussed I remind myself as I continue this ramble. Please, if you enjoy my ramblings indulge yourselves in my profile where I just go on and on about the weirdest stuff and even end up contradict myself somewhere along the way.

For anyone with a good villain who could make a return please either send me a P.M. or leave it as a review. I do have a certain person who used a gatling gun return, well, something along those lines but don't worry! I shall give a distinguishable attitude and way to how he does stuff rather than boot-leg copy of the original. I have a lot of OC ideas and maybe introducing them as villains can end up just as well as a weird OP character into a story as a friend.

R&R -/ Sorry for adding over 300 words for the ending message.\- (Bends in apology in head cause I'm too lazy to actually do it and quite physically hurt.)


End file.
